Abandoned
by RiceCake-Seeds
Summary: Matthew is abandoned by his brother Alfred. With nowhere else to go, he is forced to work for a man, whom he just met. But the secret is, the man is secretly intimate with Matthew behind his wife's back. What makes it worst is..there might be a baby on the way...and it's not the wife's. This is a PruCan pairing story which may involve some Mpreg. Rated M for sex scenes.
1. Abandoned

Chapter 1: Abandoned.

"_...Al..You have officially earned the title of a complete jackass.."_ Matthew said to himself. He had nowhere else to go to. He was on his own to defend for himself, and himself only. How could all of this have happened?

Life was easy for the young lad. He was living with his younger, Alfred, whom he mostly took care of during days and nights. Then the problem hit. Being the slob Alfred was, he never took care of himself. He usually depended on his brother to care for him. Though through all the hard work, Matthew never complained about anything.

* * *

Now, being here on the streets alone, Matthew had no idea how to defend himself. All he could remember was waking up to the sight of people moving furniture out of the house. What were they doing, and why were they doing this? He had searched and searched every corner of the house, be he couldn't find his brother. It all started to make sense to him now.

He leaned against the wet brick wall of an old abandoned building. The rain had been pouring down quite hard at the time of day. _"I can't believe he abandoned me. It make sense, thought...it seems like something Al would do."_

His clothes were getting soaked. The heavy down pour may have been the prime reason of the cause. Nowhere else to go, he decided to just continue to walk. No one hardly noticed him, so the chances of him getting robbed or attacked were surprisingly low. Figures..

_"A walk would do just..fine."_ He spoke. The frigid water let him chilled to the bone. Then it happened. He felt a presence coming up behind him.

_"W...Who's there?"_ He asked quietly, unsure if he was talking to himself, or the unknown presence. No answer had came, which gave him the signal to walk.

There it was again. That un-none presence. Matthew was fully alerted now. He did his best to try and run away from it. Bad idea. The ground pavement was so wet that it caused him to slip and fall backwards, making him land onto the back of his head.

His vision had become hazy. The buildings surrounding him had become blurry. He could feel the blood gushing out of the back of his head. The figure had slowly walked towards him as he stared up at it.

The only thing Matthew could make out was its whitish, gray hair, and its bright, crimson red eyes. Then he passed out.


	2. You Owe Me

Chapter 2: You Owe Me

* * *

.

_ "N-Ngh...Where am I?" _Scanning the area, Matthew was confused. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened.

He felt a bit light headed.

"_M-My...Head..," _ he brought his hand up to his head, and he felt the skin of a bandage, _"w-what is this..?"_

_ "I see you've waken up. I bet you're wondering why you're naked, ja?"_

_ "N-Naked..? What do you mean "naked!?"" _He gasped as he looked under the cover_ ,_ his body was in the bare. _"What are you about to do!?"_

The gray-haired man said nothing, he had a small briefcase in his hand as he took a seat on the edge next to Matthew.

_"Sign this..," _was all the man said as he passed along a sheet of paper. Without taking notice to what it said, Matthew signed his name at the bottom of the document. Bad move.

A wild smirk appeared as he slipped the paper back into his case. Big mistake.

_"What did I just sign..?"_ asked Matthew.

_"You're mines now~" _the unidentified man said as he pounced onto Matthew, like a tiger upon its prey. Matthew was too afraid to say anything. He frantically started to move his bare arms and legs, trying to get the man off of him.

_"G-Get off of me..!" _Matthew shouted, turning his head away, his neck now becoming exposed.

The male had leaned down forward, kissing the young males neck ever so lightly. He dragged his tongue along his neck, sucking lightly.

Matthew gasped, why was this happening to him?

_"Please...g-get off!" _the young man pleaded.

The older male, though, did not listen as he continued on. He nipped his neck, pulling at his skin, leaving a small, purple bruise.

A small moan eased its way out of the young males throat as he blushed softly. How further was he going to go with these?

_"Gil...!" _A sharp voice shouted from downstairs. Who was that?

Matthew could only tell that it was a female voice, with some sort of..Hungarian accent.

The male sighed as he crawled off of Matthew, fixing the blazer he was wearing. _"Ich ist coming!" _ The gray-haired male shouted. He turned and looked back at Matthew, smirking. _"I have left your new uniform in the closet for you," _ Gil had said as he made his way to the door, _"..und it will be a pleasure with you here now." _With that as the last thing he said, he stepped out o the room, leaving Matthew in the room by himself.

What worse is going to happen, Matthew thought as he buried his face into the pillows.

* * *

_(( Yep..Chapter 2..Anyways..I would like to know what you guys think about this story? Should I add more dirtier "content?" What about more details? Just give me your feedback. _\(^o^)/_ )_


	3. No One Will Know Pt1

Chapter 3.1: No One Will Know

_"I..I cant wear this!" _he proclaimed, _"...this is a g..girls uniform."_

After recovering from his near rape experience, Matthew was now fully awake, unaware of what was going to happen to him in the future.

In his hands was a black, mini-dress that resembled a maids outfit. His face was blushed do to the embarrassment of having somebody, whom he just met, watch him walk around in this skimpy outfit.

_"Too bad," _The man, now known as Gil, had said to the other male, _"you should have read the contract." _He said tauntingly.

Matthew let out a breath of frustration as he slid on the outfit. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he slid on the knee-high stockings Gil had also wanted him to wear.

_"I..feel like a girl.." _Matthew has said, looking himself up and down in the full length wall mirror.

_"Ja...But it looks..How do I say this..," _Gil had bit his lip, mentally undressing Matthew with his eyes, _"..It looks sexy~"_

This made Matthew blush, a bit embarrassed.

_"Now, for your first duty, come with me.." _The man had said, leading Matthew down a hallway. It looked as if the inside of the house belonged to the Victorian ages.

Matthew hadn't payed attention to the others constant rambling as he gazed at the paintings of old war figures, and a strange painting of the gray-haired man and some other lady. Her hair was a faded shade of light brown. Boy, was she pretty, Matthew had thought.

Why am I here? Matthew kept asking himself in his head, _"If it wasn't for Alfred..I wouldn't be in this type of mess.." _he said to himself.

_"What was that?" _Gil had asked.

_"Nothing..," _Matthew said back in his usual quiet tone.

_ "Hmph.." _he eyed the male suspiciously, _"..as your first task, I want you to clean the floor."_

Clean the floor? But it was already spotless, Matthew thought to himself.

_"Fine..," _ Matthew said, grabbing the sponge he was given to scrub the floor with, _"how am I suppose to clean with this?"_

_ "Hands und knees." _He said with a smirk.

This made a chill run down Matthews spine at the thought of having to be on his hands and knees. He obliged to what Gil said. He bent over, getting down onto his hands and knees as he scrubbed, and scrubbed at the already clean floor. He felt Gil's eyes fixing on his head as he clean the floor, a bit scared for what was about to come ahead. Staring down at the floor, he heard the kitchen door close shut, and lock. Feel nervous, Matthew was too scared to even look up as he kept his vision fixed onto the ground. Then he felt something..It was the feeling of a warm hand. But..It was going someplace. Someplace he didn't want it to go. No way, Matthew thought. He bit his lip as he felt Gil's hand rub against his smooth arse slowly.

_"What..are you doing?"_Matthew alarmingly said, his face completely blushed.

_"Shut up, will you?" _Gil asked a bit rudely. He leaned against the marble counter, positioning Matthew onto his knees in front of him, a large bulge right in front of Matthew's face. What exactly was he about to do to him?

_"Unzip it.." _was the only thing Gil said to him.

Matthew gulped as he obeyed his orders. He brought his hand up and slowly pulled down his zipper. His eyes widened in amazement as his shaft popped out. Before he knew it, Gil shoved half of his full length into his mouth.

Matthew gagged a little as he looked up at Gil, fear was in his eyes as he pulled back, his own spit was dripping from the head of Gil's dick.

His hand grasped the base of his shaft, knowing what Gill had wanted him to do. Biting his lip, Matthew started to stroke slowly. The moans coming from Gil let him know that he was doing a good job.

Matthew had leaned in forward, his tongue licking the head slowly, almost teasingly. He took the head back into his mouth, sucking at it slowly. He groaned a bit at the taste, his hands jerking off Gil's shaft a bit faster.

Biting his lip, Gil placed a hand onto the back of Matthew's head, pressing down onto his head. He had forced half of his shaft into Matthew's mouth. Little by little, he started to thrust in and out of his mouth, the head pressing itself against the back of Matthew's throat after each thrust.

His cheeks turned red as his eyes closed shut. Air became shortened as Gil continued to thrust in and out of Matthew's mouth. Before he knew it, Gil had pulled Matthew's head back, tilting his head upwards a little as he smirked. White strings of cum had sprayed onto Matthew's cheeks. His cheeks had become flustered as he brought his hand up, wiping some of the cum off of him.

_"You're mines now," _Gil said.


	4. No One Will Know Pt 2

Chapter 3.2: No One Will Know Part.2

* * *

_"You're mines now." _Gil had said. He dragged Matthew to the kitchen counter, bending him over. Gil lifted up his dress, revealing his round arse. The gray haired man licked the tip of his fingers, then brought then brought them down as he rubbed his fingers around the other males hole.

"_N..No..Don't!" _Matthew pleaded. His hands gripped the edge of the counter.

The male didn't listen though to his consent. He forcefully shoved his finger inside of Matthew's arse, and then moved it around the inside of him.

Having never felt this kind of feeling, Matthew had cried out loudly, _"Your finger..I..It's..A-Ah!" _

The blond males eyes had become watery as he felt the head of Gil's shaft press against his entrance, _"N..No..Please don't..I-I'm begging you..please!" _Matthew had shouted.

Though no matter how much he begged and pleaded, Gil still didn't stop. He roughly pushed the tip inside of him; his hands placing themselves onto the young man's waist to keep him still.

Matthew closed his eyes shut as he cried out in pain from the feeling of being stretched out.

_"If you get any louder, mein wife might hear us, und you know you wouldn't want that to happen, ja?" _ Gil asked, pushing more of his length inside of Mat's arse until all of him was inside. He groaned at the feeling of how tight he was around his sensitive skin, _"Mein gott..You're really tight." _ Gil said; his hips moving slowly as he started to thrust in and out of Matthew.

Gil had continued to thrust in and out of Matthew, his thrusts getting faster and faster.

Mat cried out loudly, tears falling down his cheeks. His back arched up by itself as he moaned out loudly. He brought a hand up to quickly conceal his moans.

_"A…All most...there." _Gil said through a moan. His thrusts became faster. He pushed in deep inside of him, the tip of his shaft rubbing again Matthew's prostate until they both couldn't take it anymore. The both of them had moaned out loudly at the same time, both of them cumming together.

He pulled himself out then zipped his pants back up.

_"As for now on, you are my new toy. You will clean for me und pleasure me when I want you to. Now clean up."_

Matthew was now exhausted, barely able to hold himself up as he stood up straight, cum dripping down his leg slowly.

With that being the last thing he said, Gil left. Walking to the door, he opened it then left out.

Matthew stared at the door, thinking. Wasn't that door locked? And if it was, how did Gil unlock it without the key? Matthew ignored the thought as he got down onto his knees, washing away the cum from the counter with a green, damp clothe.

* * *

_"Ugh..Finally." _ Matthew said with a sigh. He walked into his room, noticing two piles of fresh new maid uniforms. He then set them aside into the closet as he plopped down onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. Thinking about what had happened earlier today brought tears to his eyes. He curled up into a fetal position, holding his knees to his chest as he sobbed softly, _"D..Damn you Alfred." _He kept saying to himself. The tears hadn't stopped falling down his cheeks until he passed out from crying, his cheeks stained with the saltiness of his tears.

_"Wake up..," _a voice had said. It sounded..so familiar.

_"H..Huh?"_ Matthew said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

_"Dude..Come on..It's time to eat!" _The voice said.

Matthew sat up in his bed. He looked around. The walls..They were different. Instead of the Victorian styled wall paper, it was changed to a room with dark tanned walls. His bed was covered with a blue quilted blanket. On the walls were pictures of him and his brother Alfred. He gazed at a picture of when they were little. He was on top of Papa Francis' shoulders, eating an ice cream cone. Next to them was his mama Arthur with Alfred on his shoulders, eating his ice cream cone. Matthew was staring out the picture, watching as Arthur was arguing with papa over something he had said. Matthew smiled, remembering the moment.

_"Dude c'mon! It's time to eat!" _The voice said again.

_"Alfred..? I..Is that that you..?" _Matthew stuttered. It was Alfred.

The voice said nothing; his face became a bit more visible. The figure walked towards Matthew. He looked exactly like Alfred, Matthew thoughts.

The figure came closer, his body..was glowing.

_"Alfred..? What are you doing?"_ Matthew asked him as he crawled towards the end of the bed, his foot placing itself on the ground under. His eyes widened as the gray-stone of an alleyway.

The glowing figure then ran off into the alley, laughing obnoxiously as he chanted, _"Hurry up dude! The hero's hungry!"_

_ "Wait.!" _Matthew called after, _"please don't leave me again..!"_

It was too late; the sounds of his laughter had died out slowly. He was gone, never to be seen again.

_"A..Alfred!" _Matthew shouted, small tears forming in his eyes, "please don't-!"

Matthew shot up in his bed, noticing he was still in his maid uniform. He scanned around, then back at the closet door.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks slowly, choking out a few words before sobbing his eyes out.

_"D..Don't go..!" _He shouted, then laid back down, his tears flowing down his cheeks, _"don't leave."_


	5. I'm Watching You Part 1

Chapter 4.1: I'm Watching You.

_"How long is this corridor?"_ said Matthew.

Gilbert had just assigned Matthew the task of sweeping the hallway. If he hadn't completed it, he would get some sort of punishment. _"Life couldn't get any worse than this..."_

Making his way down the hallway, he had tripped on a bump in the rug.

_"Tsk..What use are you in this house?" _A voice, which was behind him, had said.

_"W-Who are you?" _His head turned around and he was being stared down at by an unfamiliar female. Her eyes were as green as clovers in an Irish meadow( haha). Her hair colour looked like a mixture of brown and grey clay.

_"I am Gilbert's wife...You must be the new 'maid,' no?"_ The female had asked.

_ "U-Um...Yes." _Matthew said hesitantly.

_"Listen here.."_ She said sharply. She took a step then grabbed Matthew up from the floor, pressing his body against the wall. Matthew whimpered in fear as he stared down at the lady, _"for your information, I am Elizabeta, Gilbert's wife. I know what the two of you have been doing..Who do you think you are?"_

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Elizabeta, _"I caught you yesterday with Gil..I will not allow these kind of actions while you're under this roof, got it?"_

Though she may have been shorter than him, Matthew was afraid of her.

_"Let this be the only time I catch you."_ she said as she glared up at him, then walked away

Life couldn't get any more rough for poor Matthew.

* * *

Some time ha past and Matthew had finally finished his daily chores, and Gil and Elizabeta were asleep...so he assumed.

_"I'm exhausted,"_ he said with a sigh, _"I need a nap."_

Walking down the hallway, Matthew heard a few unusual sounds, yet they sounded so familiar. The noises sounded like a mixture of pleasure and adrenaline.

Matthew couldn't help but to be nosy and he tried to find out where it was coming from. Noticing that it was just down the hall to his left, he slowly crept to the door and slipped his head in for a little peek.

His eyes widened out of pure shock at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Gil was laying down on the bed and Elizabeta was straddled onto his waist. Was Matthew actually watching them have sex?

His face became flustered and he immediately closed the door. He felt like such a pervert for even peeking his head inside.

Matthew had ran back to his quarters, and locked himself inside.

_"I-I can't b-believe I just saw that..!"_ He felt so disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe that he actually witnessed the two of them engaging in sexual activity. Though, he may not have liked it, the thought of them having sex made him hard.

_"Why do you have to be up!?"_

He questioned his growing boner. His body leaned against the wallpaper of the wall, his dress going up a bit as he slid down the wall to the floor, making a small _'thump'_ sound.

His hands slowly went to his boner boxer and he tugged them down and off of his legs. His hand grasped his stiff shaft and proceeded to stroke slowly. His head leaned against the wall as he sighed out of pleasure. His hand began to stroke faster, his thumb constantly rubbed against the throbbing head of his shaft. His body had eventually fell onto the floor, yet he still kept stroking. He cried out in pure pleasure as his stroking motions succeeded in making him cum. He moaned out of pure bliss as his cum ran down his leg, the started to drench his stockings. A chill ran down his spine as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He stared up at Gilbert who was staring own at him.

_"It looks like you need a hand."_


	6. I'm Watching You Part 2

Chapter 4.2: I'm Watching You

_"Nn..G-Gil~!"_ Matthew moaned out his name softly. His back was laying on the bed an Gilbert was on top of Matthew, his hips moving fast as he thrusts in and out of him. Matthew couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying the feeling of Gil inside of him. Gil was hunched over on top of him, his hands holding onto his waist as he thrusts in and out as a steady fast pace. Matthew moaned out loudly, his hands gripping covers tightly as he came..gloriously. They both came at same time. Gil was panting heavily as he looked down at Matthew who was trying to catch his breath. As they caught each others eye contact, they could not look away from one another. It was almost as if there was a hidden connection between the two of them that was waiting to come out. Though hesitant, but still under the influence of heat, he leaned up closer to Gil, his arms, though still very limp, snaked around Gilbert's neck to help him pull himself up. Matthew's eyes closed and his lips moved closer to the others and kissed them softly. His heart started to beat constantly at a rapid pace, for he had never kissed another male in his life besides kissing papa Francis and his mother Arthur goodnight.

Until that very moment, Matthew had started to ponder about his own sexuality. Once he had kissed Gil, which had been his first kiss, he had felt a totally different feeling for him.

* * *

It was 7:00 a.m. And Matthew had just waken up. He sleeplessly walked to the bathroom to get freshened up. The warm water hit his bare skin. His back leaned against the tike wall as he went into thought. He thought back to what happened yesterday. His thoughts ha then turned into images. Recalling the actions he had engaged in with Gil had brought a smile onto his face. He soon began to question the feelings he felt towards Gil at the moment. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he thought of Gil, or when he mysteriously popped up in his head, his heart would start to beat a mile-a-minute. His face would red from blushing. His palms got sweaty as he finally figured it out.

_"I-I'm in love..,"_ he said, _"b-but why..? I mean..Why do I have to have fallen in love with him..?" _He took some time to think about what he was about to get himself into. Gil was already married. If Elizabeta caught them again then he'd be mince meat. Besides, Gil showed no signs of him liking Matthew back..So it had seemed.

_"The sooner I forget about it, the sooner it'll be gone."_ Matthew reached and turned the shower knob off. He retrieved his towel and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. The cold air hit him and made a chill run down his wet spine. All of the sudden his stomach started to churn and bubble. _"Ugh.."_ He said. He had a sudden uproar starting in his stomach and he hunched over the toilet. He groaned softly as he started to vomit violently into the toilet. His tongue was tainted with the foul taste. He reached up weakly and flushed the toilet. His back pressed against the wall as he held stomach. What made him feel this way? He hadn't eaten anything weird..Had he? He groaned again as his stomach bubbled again. What was happening to him..? What was making his stomach feel this way, or..**Who** was making his stomach feel this way?


	7. How Could You?

Chapter 5: How Could You?

A month had past and Matthew's condition grew worse. Everyday Matthew had a daily routine of hanging over the toilet and vomiting. What made things worse was something he noticed when standing in front of his mirror.

He had just woken up from his restless night. He walked to his closet door to grab one of his maid outfits. To his horror, he was wide eyed as he stared in the mirror. His abdomen had become swollen. "W-What's going on!?" He shouted to himself. He placed his hand onto his stomach and pressed down softly. He felt some sort of hard object floating around inside of him. _"Nn...No…This can't be right...I can't be—I can't be preg-!"_

Just then Elizabeta burst through his bedroom door. "Where is that shouting coming from!?" She yelled. To her amazement, she saw how Matthew's stomach was budding. Her face twisted in a way that showed how horrified she was_. "..You're pregnant?"_ She asked, almost to hesitant to have the one sentenced be uttered out of her mouth.

Matthew stood in the wake of fear. Fear that something might happen to his unborn child. Fear that Elizabeta will kick him out. And fear that Gil will find out that he's carrying his child.

Elizabeta, though not visible, was burning with pure anger. _"Get dressed and come with me. You don't have to wear your maid outfit, just get dressed."_ Was all she said then she took her leave.

He blinked; a bit surprised by the fact that Elizabeta hadn't punched him or anything. Maybe because it was the fact that he was pregnant that made her not want to punch him.

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_ he asked the female who was taking her seat in the back of the limo.

_"Do not worry about it."_ She said. Her head turned and she stared out of the window, watching as the autumn trees rolled past. _"After I specifically told you not to do anything with my husband, you went behind my back and had sex with him?"_ She asked her voice still calm. Matthew could tell that she was angry, bit why wasn't she showing it?

Matthew decided that it was best not to question it,

* * *

_"Where are we?"_ He asked again.

_"Stop here."_ She told the limo driver after five hours of silence between the two of them.

The car stood at a halt. Matthew stared out of the window, his eyes widened in disbelief. They were parked in an alleyway; the exact same alley where Matthew was wandering around trying to find a way home.

_"Why are we here?"_ he asked, a bit scared by the fact that she may be kicking him out.

_"Get out...I will only say this one more time, get out. You slept with my husband. The price you will pay is banishment." _She stated.

Matthew froze. He was actually being kicked out. Though not showing any tears, he was about to break down and cry. He wanted to break down and cry.

_"..Now." _she said again, her voice was as cold as a winter night.

He unbuckled his seat belt and left out of the limo. Once he closed the door, the limo sped off.

They left him. They had just left him!

Tears slowly started to form in his eyes as he was now left on the street with his unborn child

* * *

.

_"What did I do to deserve this?!" He asked, "When can I ever get away from this kind of shi—er…mess."_

The streets were bustling with busy people on sidewalks and beeping cars shinning their bright lights throughout the streets. There was no doubt about it; he was in New York City. But how did he end up here? He groaned at the thought of being in the same city with his brother. Hopefully, he thought, he wouldn't run into his brother. Matthew was a bit out of place. He was wearing a lime green hoodie that was a bit lumpy on him, and blue jeans. He didn't fit in with all the other New Yorkers. Everywhere he looked, men and women were either dressed in business suits or dresses. Though they may have looked fancy, they were rude. Matthew had walked around trying to figure out where he was going. His foot had accidentally steppe on another man's dress shoes.

_"Hey! Watch it!"_ He shouted. The man looked as if he was in his late thirties. He had a heavy build. He was dressed in an all-white suit and trousers that matched his white shoes, which were now scuffed from Matthew's shoe.

_"S-Sorry..."_ He said apologetically. Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain travel through his stomach and body, but mostly his stomach. His eyes widened as his arms wrapped around his pregnant stomach. Matthew coughed and stumbled backwards. The well-dressed man had punched Matthew in his stomach. He felt nothing but pain. His unborn child just move because of the sudden impact. Matthew groaned his stomach hurting. It felt as if someone had stabbed him right in his stomach.

_"Dude watch out!"_ someone yelled as Matthew toppled into him, almost making him drop his grocery bags.

_"S-Sorry..."_ Matthew said through a groan and looked up to meet eyes with the stranger. He couldn't believe it. His eyes widened at the site.

_"…A-Al..?"_ he said.

_"Who are you?"_ Alfred asked. He could never remember who his brother was, even though they've lived together for many years.

_"I-It's me.."_ He whimpered, his stomach still in pain, _"M-Matthew.."_ he managed to say.

_"Dude are you hurt!?" _He said his voice still loud as ever. Yep...It was Alfred.. Nobody could be as loud as him

_"Don't you remember me? I'm your brother. The one you abandoned." _Matthew's eyes_ started to fill with tears as he spoke, "…How could you!? You left me out to die!" _By now Matthew was causing a scene, but he didn't care. He didn't care about the swarm of business men, women, and construction workers surrounding the two of them_, "B-Because of you, I've been raped multiple times!"_ He said through sobs, _"...Because of you...I-I'm going to have a child!"_

The audience gasped, and then shot glares at the unaware Alfred.

_"D-Dude...C'mon...You're making a scene."_ He flushed, his face turning red from embarrassment, Matthew was panting heavily from exhaustion, not knowing what this much stress would do to the child.

_"H-How could you!?"_ He shouted again, _"what kind of brother would do this to their older broth—"the_ audience grew silent. Matthews's eyes grew wide, then closed. The next thing he knew, he passed out from exhaustion and stress. Alfred, without hesitation, dropped his bags and was quick to grabbed Matthew before he fell to the pavement.

_"M-Matthew..!? Are you okay dude!?"_ He asked the still body.

Matthew was breathing normally, but was the baby alright?


	8. Don't Leave Me Part 1

Chapter 6.1: Don't Leave Me

* * *

_"..Dude …You eat like a champ!"_ Alfred told his brother.

After waking up from his faint slumber, Matthew was famished. His pregnancy hormones had started to kick in. He informed his brother of all the details about what happened to him. He informed him of how he was forced to clean the house, and of how he was caught sleeping with Gil and then kicked out.

_"You've been through a lot, dude."_ He told his brother after taking a swig from his can of Coca Cola. Matthew was sitting at the kitchen table eating dill pickles dipped in maple syrup, smothered in maple flavoured ice cream.

_"Mhm…"_ He said before stuffing his mouth with a pickle. Usually Matthew never ate like this. Pregnancy was his only excuse.

He felt a sudden uproar in his stomach, not really knowing what it was. _"Nn…"_ He groaned then, before he knew it, he belched a bit loudly. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth with both of his hands. He has never been this rude in his whole life. Even in front of his brother, whom was rude himself, he was never this rude.

_"Excuse me…"_ He said. He wiped his face of the food particles that were left on his cheek, "...what happened to you?" he finally asked, _"…why did you leave me?"_

Alfred sighed, knowing that the question was coming up, _"…I lost a bet,"_ was his only answer.

_"…That's your excuse?"_ Matthew responded.

_"Well…No…I made a bet with this dude… I think his name was Gil I think…Well anyways it was a beer drinking contest and well…I lost. But that's not important. I bet everything I had on me winning."_ He sighed and leaned back on the couch, _"…I never wanted this to happen. I admit, I was inconsiderate about my decision, but I want to change. Mind giving your younger brother chance?"_ He begged, his arms holding themselves out wide to embrace the other. Matthew just stared at his brother until tears started to form in his eyes. He was always so quick to forgive somebody even if they've done wrong. Matthew sniffled, and then fell into his brother's warm embrace. His chest felt warm as he hugged back. He hadn't felt this type of comfort in a while.

_"I promise not to abandon you ever again."_ He told his brother whose face was buried in his chest.

_"I'll trust you, Al-ugh!" _He groaned slightly the vomited onto the chest that belonged to Alfred.

_"Dude!"_ He shouted, _"This is my favourite shirt!"_ He pushed back from Matthew who was still vomiting on the couch and floor_, "…Heh…This is going to be a long journey."_ He said to himself after standing up to retrieve the mop.

* * *

**: Authors Note!:.**

* * *

** -Sadly, this story is coming to an end, but just a few things I have to announce.-**

* * *

**-Please leave all your reviews about this story in the review box and I will reply to them all!**

* * *

**-At the end of the story when it's finally completed, I'm thinking about making a bonus chapter. It can either be about what happens after Matthew gives birth, or it can be a little fluffy bit with Matthew and Gilbert going out for ice cream.**

* * *

**-I want to thank you all. With your help, this has been one of my best stories yet to get this many views.**

* * *

**-Now it's reader's pick; I'm thinking of baby details. Tell me if you want it to be a boy or girl, and also suggest a few names whilst you're at it! :D With your help, we'll be able to complete this story~!**

* * *

** ~RiceCake-Seed**


	9. That's Just Gross

_Chapter 7: That's Just Gross._

* * *

After moving in with his younger brother, Matthew was able to live a normal life again, yet he knew that the past was still there an_d that it would never go away. He was already eight months pregnant and his stomach was already gorged. He decided that it would be best for him to stay with Alfred until the baby was born, and he was able to support himself. Until then, he'd be living in a penthouse flat with his brother in New York City._

_ "Heh…I can feel the baby kicking." _He tol_d Matthew. It was a Sunday afternoon and Matthew was lying on the couch watching TV. His shirt was rolled up above his stomach so he could gaze at his belly. Alfred had walked over and kneeled in front of Matthew, __"You doing alright?"__ He asked his brother. He placed the palm of his hand on the swollen stomach to feel the baby. He smiled after feeling the imprint of the baby's foot kick the walls of Matthew's stomach._

_"T-That feels weir__d…" He proclaimed as he watch small spots of his stomach bounce. Alfred laughed his obnoxious laugh whilst he poked the baby's foot._

_"Uh…Alfre__d, I have to ask you something," Matthew said, "have you kept in touch with Gil…?"_

_"No."_ was his response. _"Why __do you ask?"_

Matthew _didn't want to admit that he was developing feelings for Gilbert. Though he kept rejecting it, his heart would always race at the thought of him. __"O-Oh…It's nothing."__ He stated. He hooked his arms under his belly and cradled his bloated stomach._

"…_Hey, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"__ Alfred asked to get rid of the awkward silence._

_"Hmm…I haven't even thought about that."_ Staring _down at his belly, Matthew thought about the possible gender that the baby would turn out to be. If it was a girl, how should he treat her? Should she be treated like a princess? Or should he treat her as if she was on strict supervision? What if it was a boy? How should he be treated? Should Matthew be strict to him? Or should he let him be free and do whatever he wanted?_

_"I hope it's a—Ugh!"_ Mathew groane_d, his hand grasping his stomach tightly. The baby was kicking rather roughly at the inner walls of his belly._

_"Are you alright?"_ Aske_d the rather alarmed Alfred._

_"Y-Yeah…It's just the baby kicking."__ Matthew responded, __"…U-Uh, d-do you mind making me some maple flavoured pancakes? Oh, and with extra pickles on top?"__ He asked._

_ Alfred sighed, __"dude your taste buds must be seriously broken…"_

_"Fine…Then get me a…um…"__ He went into thought about what he wanted then finally said__, "…A triple cheeseburger with extra pickles…Oh and smother it in maple syrup."_

_ Alfred sighed again, his stomach churning at the thought of what he was about to make._

* * *

**CHAPTERS 8 PREVIEW:**

"_Where the hell is he!?"_ Gil constantly aske_d his so called wife._

_"I will say this on time _an_d one time only, he is gone. He will never come back. That little 'relationship' you had with him is something that I highly disapprove of—Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"__ Elizabeta ha_d stated.

_"…Out."__ He told her whilst going to the front closet to retrieve his jacket. He made one last reply before leaving out, __"Goodbye~"_

_"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye!? You are MY husband; you aren't supposed to leave me!"_

_"Nein…You're wrong. I'm not your husband,"__ he said with a smirk, __"und I will never be your husband. Plus I must go for I must see my child~"__ His hand reached for the door knob and he twist it, __"I'll see you later…Oh wait, I'm not coming back."__ He said tauntingly then left out._

* * *

_**Author's note!**_

_**X( I had to delete my last chapter because I retyped the previous one. Anyway, a few notes:**_

_**-Some of your previous comments got deleted. I'M SORRY.**_

_**-**_** As I stated before, this story is sadly coming to an end so..:**

**-In the response box below, reply with the following:**

**Gender you think the child to be, and name.**

**-Also, once the story comes to an ending, you can either choose between me writing a follow up story of what happens after Matthew gives birth, or a totally different 1-shot segment between Gil and Matthew, or two different Hetalia pairings.**

**-Oh and I decided to do a shout out segment to a random person that either follows any of my stories, or me. If you want to participate, in the review box below, please pick a number between 1-10, and then list your favourite candy. :3. Whoever I pick will be able to choose what fanfict I will write about next(It can be any story, Hetalia, DBZ, Soul Eater, etc.). Have a nice day~!**

**-Next Friday and next Saturday I will not be publishing anything for I am graduating!(*small claps* Yay…)**

** ~RiceCake-Seeds**


	10. Even If It Takes Forever

Chapter 8: Even If It Takes Forever.

* * *

"_My Elizabeta, you have such a fine manor."_ One of the house guests had said as she arrived.

Ever year Elizabeth and her book club would hold a meeting to whoever won the annual writing challenge. As expected, Elizabeta won once again. It was hard to compete against the fair woman. She was an exquisite writer of her kind. Each of her stories was filled with a mixture of romance and drama. Though, one strange aspect of it was that her stories always involve people of the same gender becoming 'one' with each other.

_"I do say, lady Elizabeta, each time we come over, your house has a new master piece in it. It's always so clean in here. Not one thing is out of place. Tell me, has your butler being keeping up his job?"_

Elizabeta could only laugh at the thought of Matthew being her 'butler.' He was merely just a measly little maid who got kicked out. _"Tsk, he was only a mere stray that my idiot husband let in—Oh, hi dear! Perhaps you heard us discussing, no?" _She quickly hid her devilish speaking once Gil, whom was depressed over Matthew's sudden leave, had walked into the room. Gilbert had stared at the women who were heavily covered in makeup and florescent dresses fit for the queen. It nearly made him gag in disgust.

_"What is going on, und why are there circus clowns in here?"_ He remarked as his eyes averted from the site of these women.

They gasped, obviously insulted by his comment.

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta shouted for she too was insulted, "these women are part of my book club for your information. Currently we are discussing some recent things that have happened before we continue on with reading our book."

_ "…Whatever. I don't care, just as long as you don't call me in to listen to your girlish bull-shit." _He said whilst leaving the lounge.

_"How rude of him." _one of the ladies stated, _"So anyway, give us the details. What did your butler do?"_

_"For the last time, he's not a butler. He was just a mere stray that Gilbert picked up from the streets. Turns out the little hussy was sleeping with my Gilbert so I kicked him out…" _

The women gasped before giggling, _"Ooh, so Gilbert cheated__on you with the help?" _One of the girls said mockingly, _"I feel sorry for you."_

"_You feel sorry? For me?"_ Elizabeta said before chackling, _"Please, don't make me laugh. I showed that little wench that I meant business by kicking him out."_ With that being said, she took a sip of her wine before setting it upon the coaster, _"From here on now, no other woman shall be able to touch Gil besides me!"_

_ "That bitch…"_ Gilbert said in between his teeth as he ran back upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"_Where the hell is he!?"_ Gil constantly aske_d his so called wife._

_"I will say this on time_an_d one time only, he is gone. He will never come back. That little 'relationship' you had with him is something that I highly disapprove of—Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"__Elizabeta ha_d stated.

_"…Out."__He told her whilst going to the front closet to retrieve his jacket. He made one last reply before leaving out,__"Goodbye~"_

_"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye!? You are MY husband; you aren't supposed to leave me!"_

_"Nein…You're wrong. I'm not your husband,"__he said with a smirk,__"und I will never be your husband. Plus I must go for I must see my child~"__His hand reached for the door knob and he twist it,__"I'll see you later…Oh wait, I'm not coming back."__He said tauntingly then left out._

"W-Wait! Gil, please…," she whispere_d to herself as she fell to her knees on the floor whilst watching the door slam in her face, "…don't leave me!" She __shrieked_  


* * *

**:Author's Note!:**

**I'm soooo sorry that this was so late. T_T Please forgive me!**

**Some notes: **

**_-Some of your previous comments got deleted. I'M SORRY._**

**_-_As I stated before, this story is sadly coming to an end so..:**

**-In the response box below, reply with the following:**

**Gender you think the child to be, and name.**

**-Also, once the story comes to an ending, you can either choose between me writing a follow up story of what happens after Matthew gives birth, or a totally different 1-shot segment between Gil and Matthew, or two different Hetalia pairings.**

**-Oh and I decided to do a shout out segment to a random person that either follows any of my stories, or me. If you want to participate, in the review box below, please pick a number between 1-10, and then list your favourite candy. :3. Whoever I pick will be able to choose what fanfict I will write about next(It can be any story, Hetalia, DBZ, Soul Eater, etc.). Have a nice day~!**

**-My notebook had gotten thrown away and all my stories are gone forever. I finish Abandoned but now I have to retype.**

**-I would like to thank all of you! With your help, you guys help me make this story one of the greatest stories that I've written. u I love you all!**

**~RiceCake-Seeds.**

**"You see…I'm just simply one hell of an author." (Whoever figure's out where I took that from, you will earn love and cookies. Oh gosh I do not own that line.)**


	11. Halfway There

Chapter 9: Halfway There.

"_Where are we exactly?"_ Gilbert asked his chauffer.

After finally leaving Elizabete, Gilbert had set out to find where Matthew had left to.

_"I believe that this is New York, sir…"_ His chauffer had said before sighing.

Gilbert took a look at the large skyscrapers and buildings that the city had to offer. He watched as the business men and women walked past; looking as if they had more important places to be rather than taking a night out to finally let loose and party.

_"So this ist New York?"_ Gilbert asked once again. He placed his hands on his hips before laughing_, "I've seen better. Now back to what we're here for…How exactly can we find him?"_ He asked.

_"Well first we can start off by asking questions…"_ His chauffer said before walking off to question the citizens about whether or not they've seen Matthew.

_"…Question them? How lame…" _Gilbert muttered before walking up to a guy, who just so happened to be the same guy whom Matthew accidentally bumped into. _"You!"_ Gilbert pointed at the man before taking a hold of his collar, "Have you or have you not seen a blond haired man! He looks a bit bloated und he has a long curl in the front und he looks very weak!" Gilbert shouted.

_"What the hell!?" _The man had shouted once he pushed Gilbert to the side. He glared at the pale skinned guy before fixing his business suit, "_Yes I have seen him. Last time that little runt bumped into me and scuffed my brand new shoes…I think he left with some guy…He looked just like him you know with the glasses yet shorter hair and I guess he had some sort of cow-lick sticking up on h—Hey! Where are you going!?"_ He shouted once Gil left to go find his chauffer.

* * *

It was at least twelve in the morning and Matthew couldn't sleep. He had felt sharp pains in his abdomen and the baby stopped kicking. This concerned him even more. What if something happened to the baby? He couldn't get those horrifying questions out of his head as he made his way to the bathroom and leaned against the tile wall.

He groaned once the pains came back. What could possible make him feel this way, he thought to himself as he stared down at his stomach. He then gasped once he felt a trickle of water rush down his pants leg and he stared in shock_. "N-No…No…Not yet…"_ He told himself once he felt the pains of the now known contractions, "P-Please n-no…" He said through a whine_. "A-Alfred…!"_ He shouted as he now knew that he was finally in labour after being two weeks over due.

_"What is it dude…?"_ He asked before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, _"It's freaking twelve in the morning, what is it?"_ He asked before glancing at Matthew who was now on the floor in tears.

_"I-I think it's t-time!"_ Matthew shouted before groaning again once another wave of pain hit him.

Alfred sighed softly before running his hands through his blonde hair, _"Hold on a second…"_ He said before reaching into his pocket for his phone and dialled a number.

* * *

_"Sir…How long are you going to search for him?" _His chauffer asked as he followed behind Gilbert.

_"I will search und search until I finally find him!"_ Gilbert shouted as he tried his best to search ever single corner of the large city. _"I can tell that he's close! I can feel it in mein body…"_ He said before leaning against a costume shop building. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

_"Sir…This city is one of the largest cities in the world, how exactly are you going to find him?"_ The other asked.

_"…I know that there ist a way to find him…I just know it! I'm so close to him, I just know it! I'm sure that'll I'll see him s—Hold on…" _Gilbert said before reaching into his pocket once his phone started to vibrate and he answered it. _"Ja…Ja…"_ His face brighten up once he heard then exact words he wanted to hear on the phone, "We will be there in at least an hour!" Gilbert shouted before ending the call. He looked at the costume shop before speaking back to his chauffer, _"…Pick out what nurse outfit you want, it looks like we're going to be doctors…"_ He said before running into the costume shop.

* * *

**:Author's Note!:**

**I'm soooo sorry that this was so late. T_T Please forgive me!**

**Some notes:**

**_-Some of your previous comments got deleted. I'M SORRY._**

**_-_As I stated before, this story is sadly coming to an end so..:**

**-In the response box below, reply with the following:**

**Gender you think the child to be, and name.**

**-Also, once the story comes to an ending, you can either choose between me writing a follow up story of what happens after Matthew gives birth, or a totally different 1-shot segment between Gil and Matthew, or two different Hetalia pairings.**

**-Oh and I decided to do a shout out segment to a random person that either follows any of my stories, or me. If you want to participate, in the review box below, please pick a number between 1-10, and then list your favourite candy. :3. Whoever I pick will be able to choose what fanfict I will write about next(It can be any story, Hetalia, DBZ, Soul Eater, etc.). Have a nice day~!**

**-My notebook had gotten thrown away and all my stories are gone forever. I finish Abandoned but now I have to retype.**

**-I would like to thank all of you! With your help, you guys help me make this story one of the greatest stories that I've written. u I love you all!**

**Also**

**I recently just go out of the hospital…I was about to die actually. I had told my cousin to make me a jelly and Nutella sandwhich, but instead she put peanut butter on it. I'm allergic to peanut butter. My mum quickly rushed me to the hospital just in time because my throat was going to close up soon…After finally getting out of the hospital, I thought to myself, "…I could have died." It was really scary…It made me realise that death can come at any time…So as a treat to myself for surviving that horrible experience, I am writing a new story! It is called "God Save The Queen." It includes Female America and England/Britain. Go check it out…It will not be updated weekly because I have things to do, also because of Abandoned.**


	12. Results!

Hello to all of my followers! ^.^ The time has come for the results of the gender of the baby! Along with the baby's name and also….The winner of the contest I made where they get to pick what story I would write about next. And the follow up story that I will be writing…

So here we go!

With nineteen votes and 36% of the votes is...Female! The gender of Matthew's and Gilbert's child is a female! I noticed in the beginning that the male vote was about to win but when I checked back the female vote has skyrocketed up! Thank you for all of you who participated in the voting session!

Next up is the name of the baby…I looked through the comment section and I found one that I really liked. So…The baby's name is…Madeline, which was given to me by Era-Basilisk. Thank you so much for the name suggestion and to others for giving your suggestions.

Because of all of these requests, I've decided to write a follow up story of what happens after the birth.

Now, time for the most of the important results...The winner of the story writing is…ANeverEndingAdventure! Once you read this, PM me with your suggestions and I will write anything!

Again, thank you all for reading my story and for all of your wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate this…Just thank you all. I've been dealing with a lot of horrible things that's been happening in my life but luckily I have my writing and all of your wonderful reviews and support for my stories to keep me going. Thank you for reading…Also, I have a new story out called God Save the Queen…Hope you guys get the chance to read it. That's it for now.

~RiceCake-Seeds


	13. Forgive Me

Chapter 10/Final Chapter: Forgive Me.

* * *

_"Sir,__ did you have to necessarily buy me the nurse's outfit?"_ His chauffer asked with a groan. He was dressed in a pink florescent nurse outfit; along with white stockings. He couldn't look any better than this, he thought. It was a total embarrassment for him to actually wear this type of get-up. But for the sake of keeping his job, he'd have to bear with the harsh punishments given forth from his boss; Gilbert.

_"Quit complaining!"_ Gilbert shouted from the back of his limousine, _"We're almost there. All we have to do is pose as a doctor und nurse, und__I will be able to see the birth of my child…It's a win-win situation…"_ Gilbert placed his arms behind his neck and prompts his feet on the arm rest.

_"Not exactly sir…But if you don't mind me asking, do you honestly love Sir Matthew?"_ His chauffer asked; he didn't know what his exact response would have been, so he prepared himself for the worst.

_"What is love exactly?"_ He asked with a low groan, _"Let me explain it to your weak little mind…Love ist the feeling where when you see that person, your heart skips a million awesome beats until you like…Explode or something, cool right?"_

"_Sir that's a bit off to—"_

_ "Shut your mouth whilst I explain! Anyways, back to the point. No one really knows what love is…I think it's stupid but somehow that little softy got into my heart…I don't know what overcame me once I heard Elizabeta say that she kicked him out…But I just knew that I had to find him. I want to start over. I want to start over a new life with him…As a family. Ja, that's right…A family. A new family! "_

His chauffer nearly had tears in his eyes as he spoke, "_Sir, that was the first time I've ever heard you speak such words."_

_ "Ja, ja…That will be the last time I ever grow soft like that! So don't expect me to talk like that again!"_

_ "…I knew that it was too good to last."_ The chauffer groaned.

Elsewhere, Alfred had to deal with an expecting 'mother-to-be' deliver a child.

* * *

_"Come on Matty…Just try to hold it in for just a bit longer!"_ He asked; his tone a bit nervous since he's never been in this type of situation.

_"S-Shut up…"_ He said through gritted teeth. His back was leaning on the back of the tub; which was filled with just a little bit of lukewarm water. He had an urge to push; but Alfred wouldn't let him. The pain was too unbearable for Matthew to handle. He wasn't ready for this yet.

_"M-Matthew, come on…You're going to be just fine…Gil—I mean, the doctor will be here soon."_ he ran his fingers through Matthew's blond curly-like hair to sooth him as best as he could; It didn't seem like it was working. Matthew looked as if he was in a great deal of pain. And telling from the sounds that the poor boy was making; it was more than just pain. It was pure torture to have to feel such feelings. He had tears rolling down his cheeks from each wave of contractions. God…When is this going to end? He would think such things as he reached out for Alfred's hand and gazed up to look into his blue eyes. But for some reason when he looked up, they were red.

_"Please don't worry…I'll be here with you."_ The male said as he held onto his hand tightly. His red eyes seemed very familiar. Wait…Could this be who he thought it was…?!

"_G-Gil…?"_ He whispered as he felt another wave of contractions hit him. _"Gil…?"_ The figure asked.

Matthew sighed. It was just his imagination. He was imagining that his own brother was Gilbert. He guessed that he got his hopes up for nothing.

* * *

_"Can't you drive any faster!?" _Gilbert shouted from the back of the limo. He was getting too impatient. He just wanted to be there to see his child born. He couldn't miss it. He just couldn't…He wouldn't be able to live with himself any longer if he knew that the one he loves was somewhere else with his child, whom he'd never be able to see. He groaned heavily at the thought. It was slowly starting to kill him on the inside. He was still new to such intense feelings that it may take some time to get used to it.

Things were different though; from his feelings for Matthew, compared to his feelings for Elizebeta. With his ex-wife, it was an arranged marriage. He never proposed to her or anything. It was something that his father wanted to bring the family more money; even though that they were already worth millions. It was only for the money, and Gilbert never had a say in it. He never truly loved Elizabeta, but she loved him. It was a one-end relationship filled with only sex; nothing other than that. But things were different once he met Matthew. His heart never raced that much in his life. He knew that he wanted to mark Matthew as his and his only! Once he knew that he'd be keeping Matthew, he was that happiest man in the world. He never knew how to communicate with somebody whom he truly loved. He didn't know that in the moment, he committed rape. He wished that he could've said sorry…He just wanted to say sorry. To be able to be forgiven is all he wanted.

_"P-Please forgive me…"_ He whispered to himself as the tears ran down his pale cheeks.

_"Sir…We're here…Were you just crying?"_ his chauffer asked.

"_Tsk…Shut up! I'm too awesome to cry! Let's just get this over with!"_

* * *

_"T-Tsk…How could he just leave me in this tub b-by myself…!?"_ Matthew shouted; the labour itself was enough for Matthew's own personality to change. He groaned loudly then gasped; his eyes widening once he felt something slowly easing its way out, _"N-Ngh…Hurry!" _He shouted once he heard footsteps coming back up.

_"Okay! Okay!"_ Alfred said before leading the 'doctor' and his 'nurse.'

Matthew peeked over to see the doctor. He looked so familiar. But he couldn't remember. He was in too much pain to actually focus on it. He just wanted to get the baby out as soon as possible.

_"Ja—I mean, yes…I am here."_ he said as pulled the mask over his face; only his eyes were able to be seen as he climbed into the tub with Matthew and got in between his legs. His hands were shaking nervously. _"T-Tsk…W-What am I supposed to do?"_ he asked himself. Was he supposed to yank it straight out. Of course not! Wouldn't that hurt the baby? Argh! This is so complicated! He sighed heavily before finally speaking, "_O-Okay…Just relax un—and push…"_

Matthew nodded his head before pushing slowly. It was painful. It was like trying to push out an orange from a balloon. He groaned loudly as he felt the head slipping out then the full body.

Gilbert stared in amazement as he watched his child fall into his hands; the umbilical cord still attached, _"B-Beautiful…"_ He whispered and tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks again. He stared at the crying baby before wrapping it up in a towel given to from the nurse. _"I-It's a girl."_ He said to the now tired Matthew.

Matthew couldn't help but to smile once he found out that he had been carrying a baby girl for nine and a half months. _"T-Thank you so much…"_ He managed to say through deep breathes before reaching over to pull the doctors mask off, _"t-thank you so much, Gilbert…"_ He said with a small smile.

_"H-How did you find out it was me!?"_ He was a bit surprised. Was it his eyes that gave him away? Well…It's not every day that you find people with crimson eyes like his.

Matthew couldn't help but to laugh lightly, _"H-How could I not know t-the father of my child…I had a feeling that you'd come up like this."_

_"S-So…You're not still mad at me?"_ Gil asked hesitantly; his hands shaking but was able to be calmed since he was still holding his baby.

"_O-Of course…I forgive you, Gilbert…I forgive you…"_ He kissed his lips softly then smiles widely, _"S-So…W-What should her name be?"_

Gilbert stared at the now sleeping baby. She was a little bundle of joy. Her face shaped like Matthew's. He then looked up at Matthew with a big smile on his face. The smile that meant: _"I have a perfect name."_

_"What about…Madeline?"_ Gilbert asked as he looked back up at Matthew.

_"Madeline…? That's beautiful…Madeline."_ He smiled to himself before taking the baby in his arms; his hand gently caressing her small cheek, _"Little baby Madeline. We'll never abandon you…"_

* * *

_"Mummy, is maple your favourite flavour?"_ Madeline, now four years old, had asked Matthew. Madeline was a doll. Her hair was curly just like Matthew's, along with the curl in front. Her eyes were violet, just like Matthew's as well; though her hair was white, just like her father Gilbert.

_"Mhm…Maple is a great flavour of ice cream."_ Matthew said after taking a lick from his ice cream.

_"Hmm…" Madeline looked down at the ground; her small tender hand holding onto Matthew's finger, "W-Where's papa..?"_ she asked; tears now swelling in her eyes. She truly loved her papa. He may have been a bit odd, but he was still her father.

Just then, Gilbert came running with two ice cream cones in his hands, _"d-don't cry…"_ He muttered before kneeling down to his daughters height, _"Here you go…I got you green tea, your favourite."_

_"W-Wahh! Thank you, papa..!"_ She squeed as she took a hold of her ice cream cone then licks it. Her smile was wide as ever as she licked her ice cream.

_"Hmph…Such a cute 'papa.'"_ Matthew said through a small giggle.

_"Heh, I am not cute…"_ He said before licking his own ice cream. He ran his fingers through his white hair before smirking, _"Oh ja… I forgot something. Close your eyes, Matty…" _He said.

_"Tsk…Fine. But you b-better not scare me, p-please…"_ He said softly before closing them.

_"What are you going to do to mama?"_ Madeline asked curiously before getting shushed by her papa, which made her puff her cheeks out and pout.

_"I couldn't wait to do this…After four wunderbar years together; I feel that you deserve this…"_ He gave his ice cream to his daughter before kneeling down on one knee then pulls out an engagement ring with a ruby on top. He slowly slipped the ring onto his finger then smiles, _"Okay…Open them."_

_"Papa! That's so beautiful!"_ Madeline said with a wide smile as she licked both of the cones.

_"What's beautiful?"_ Matthew asked as he gazed down at his ring, and then drops his ice cream. He nearly had tears falling down his cheeks. He could believe what was happening. He was actually being proposed to. His heart nearly dropped as he quickly hugged Gilbert; his arms wrapping around his neck and he kissed him, _"H-How could I say no?"_ He asked.

Gilbert smiled then wiped the tears away, _"Thank you…I really love you, Matty…More than I can actually explain."_ He kissed him again before Madeline parted in between them; her hands clear of the cones. Gilbert smiled before leaning down to pick up the child.

_"You made mama cry…"_ She said and pouts.

Gilbert and Matthew both laughed.

_"Mama was crying tears of joy…"_ Matthew said then kisses her cheek.

_"Ja…Mama ist happy now."_ Gilbert said, _"Where are the ice cream cones by the way?" _

Madeline looked down; her cheeks red as she belches.

_"Hmph…Just like your father."_ Matthew said with a grin as he ran his fingers through her curly white hair, then kisses her forehead, _"The four of us will have a perfect life together."_

_"Ja…Wait…Four of us? Don't you mean 'three'?"_ Gilbert asked.

Matthew shook his head before placing his hand on his stomach, _"No, four…"_

Gilbert's eyes widen once he finally figured out what was happening, _"M-Matty…Y-You're pregnant…?"_ He asked hesitantly; He was about to faint.

Madeline jumped out of Gilbert's arms then ran to hug Matthew's leg, _"Mama is having another baby! Big sister Madeline! I'm going to be a big sister~!"_ Madeline cheered loudly.

Gilbert's eyes were still wide as ever before finally being able to process all of this. He leaned down to kiss his lips then smiles, _"Heh, I guess we'll be having a new edition to the family."_ He whispered as he placed his hand onto the other's cheek and caressed it.

Matthew snuggled into his touch_, "I-I know…I love you, Gil."_ Matthew said as he smiled warmly up at Gil.

_"Ja, und I love you too…More than I can ever explain…"_

_ "And Maddy loves mama and papa too!"_ Madeline shouted as she stared up at the two of them who were smiling down at her.

_"And we love you too, Madeline…"_ They both said at the same time before walking off; Madeline in the middle; Matthew and Gilbert on both sides of her and holding her hand in theirs.

* * *

**And that officially concludes "Abandoned." Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I really appreciate all of your support for my story and I will continue to write stories for all of you in hopes of one day I can please a lot of people with my stories. I feel as if Abandoned was the best story that I've written, but there is always the future. And that means more stories to come. With that being said; thanks for reading, and have a pleasant day.**

** ~RiceCake-Seeds**


End file.
